PTV-4 Coordinates With Korean Entertainment To Introduce 'Here Comes Mr. Oh' And Other Korean Shows In Our Country
February 2, 2015 PTV-4 IS better known as the government channel airing news and public affairs shows, educational programs like CONSTEL, a series of telelessons for elementary chemistry, science, physics and math, and the high school English teachers, and its weekend sports broadcast of the PBA D-League. Now, they’re airing a Koreanovela, Monday to Friday at 5:30 PM, Here Comes Mr. Oh, in cooperation with KEI (Korean Entertainment Inc.) KEI execs Joo Shik Min and Song Hwa Kung came to Manila to explain to the press that they’re coordinating with PTV-4 for an exchange of their shows. PTV-4 exec Robert Tan says it’s part of their re-imagining of the station. “We’re airing Korean shows that not only entertain but will also educate Filipino viewers so they will be more aware about Korean culture and family values,” he adds. “We later intend to do co-productions with Korean and Filipino actors working together.” Here Comes Mr. Oh is a romantic comedy that stars Lee Jang Woo as the title character Jaryong Oh, a hard working young man. He puts up a roadside stall selling spicy rice cakes but the villain, Jin Tae Hyun as Yong Suk Jin, steals his idea and registers the business under the villain’s own name. Yong Suk marries Seo Hyun Jin as Jin Ju Na, the eldest daughter of a rich tycoon, with the intention of stealing the family’s wealth and business. But the younger daughter, Oh Yeon Seo as Gong Ju Na, meets the honest Mr. Oh who eventually becomes their family’s savior from the greedy Yong Suk. The show has won several awards in Korea, like the Most Popular Star Award for Oh Yeon Seo, the Korea Drama Festival best actress award for Seo Hyun Jin, the MBC Drama new actor award for Lee Jung Woo and best actress award for Seo Hyun Jin. The series started airing in November without much publicity, but it quickly gained a loyal following so PTV-4 decided to hold a presscon to further introduce it to the general public as it will run until June yet. KEI and PTV-4 plan to have more joint ventures. They will produce a popular quiz bee in Korea and a nationwide singing contest. They will also air a series about a legendary doctor in Korea. This will all mean more jobs and training for young Filipinos working in broadcasting. Aisde from Here Comes Mr. Oh, the primetime Korean drama The Legendary Doctor also airs from Monday to Friday at 9:00 PM to 9:30 PM before Philippine Lotto Draw. 'PTV New Schedule (April 6, 2015)' : 04:00AM: The Gospel of the Kingdom : 05:00AM: Panahon.TV (LIVE) : 05:30AM: Family Rosary Crusade : 06:00AM: RadyoBisyon (LIVE) (simulcast over IBC, RPN, CNN Philippines and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) : 07:00AM: Good Morning Boss (LIVE) : 08:00AM: Chemistry in Action : 08:30AM: Science Made Easy : 09:00AM: Physics in Everyday Life : 09:30AM: TV Shoppe : 12:00NN: PCOO Creatives/RTVM Documentaries : 01:00PM: News@1 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) : 02:30PM: Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas : 03:00PM: PCOO Creatives/RTVM Documentaries : 03:30PM: FBA (Filsports Basketball Association) (new show strting April 6) : 05:30PM: Magic Wonderland (Chinese animated fantaserye) (new show starting April 6) : 06:00PM: News@6 (LIVE) (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) : 07:00PM: PTV Sports (LIVE) (simulcast over DZSR Sports Radio) : 08:00PM: Bridging Borders (1st Monday of the Month) : 09:00PM: Here Comes Mr. Oh (Koreanovela) (new timeslot starting April 6) : 09:30PM: Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) : 09:45PM: NewsLife (LIVE) : 11:00PM: Spiker's Turf (Men's Volleyball) (new show starting April 6) : 12:30AM: Oras ng Himala Despite the ratings race, PTV (Telebisyon ng Bayan) belongs to the top shows gains to the viewership of Channel 4 with the Chinese animated fantaserye Magic Wonderland (follow the likes of ABS-CBN’s Inday Bote, GMA's My Love from the Star and IBC's Janella: A Teen Princess), the undisputed sports newscast PTV Sports, the hottest Korean drama Here Comes Mr. Oh (compared to the rival teleseryes ABS-CBN's Forevermore and GMA's Once Upon A Kiss), the daily 15-minute Lotto Draw (PCSO) and its telecast of the PBA D-League basketball are the most viewed programs of the government station by the data survey exclusive disclosures of Kantar Media and AGB Nielsen, paying attention to given the two giant networks. 'Koreanovela on PTV' *''Oh! My Lady'' (February 3, 2014-April 4, 2014) *''A Thousand Kisses'' (March 3, 2014-May 30, 2014) *''Wondeful Days'' (April 7, 2014-July 11, 2014) *''Angel's Revenge'' (June 2, 2014-October 31, 2014) *''My Love By My Side'' (June 2, 2014-October 4, 2014) *''Jang Bo-ri is Here!'' (July 14, 2014-November 7, 2014) *''Here Comes Mr. Oh'' (November 3, 2014-present) *''The Legendary Doctor'' (November 8, 2014-April 1, 2015) *''Make a Wish'' (June 8, 2015-present)